Passive keyless entry (PKE) is an automotive security system that operates automatically when the user of a vehicle is in proximity to the vehicle, unlocking the door on approach or when the door handle is pulled and locking it when the user walks away or touches the car on exit. The vehicle may also be started by the user when the PKE system is detected inside of the vehicle. PKE systems may also be used to secure buildings or areas of buildings.
PKE System for car access rely on wireless technology for the communication between the vehicle and the key device (Key device can be a key-fob, a smartphone or any other portable radio enabled device).
Sensor fusion is combining of sensory data or data derived from disparate sources such that the resulting information has less uncertainty than would be possible when these sources were used individually. The term uncertainty reduction in this case can mean more accurate, more complete, or more dependable data.